Starting Over
by Kuu-chan07
Summary: Stacy is the new spunky secretary at Rocque Records who seems to know Kelly. When the boys see her James and Kendall are interested in her, but who will win her heart?


The sun was shining in LA when the car pulled up to Rocque Records. Stacy was excited to finally see her uncle again. The bubbly brunette hadn't seen her uncle in 4 years. As her black ankle boots touched the pavement a rush of adrenaline started to hit her.

"Calm down Stacy, everything will be fine"

With her suitcase in hand she entered into the double glass doors of Rocque Records.

'Don't forget to breathe girl' Looking around her chocolate brown eyes took in the site around her. The blue carpet, the orange couches, and the secretary desk, with no secretary. That was what she was here for. She smiled knowing she would be working in the business at only 18. Not many people had this chance to be working with a legend as Gustavo Rocque at such a young age. He was her idol, and hopefully this job would allow her to learn as much as possible, even if she was just getting coffee and answering phones.

"What do you mean we have to stay another three hours Gustavo?!"

At hearing his name Stacy's hear leapt, knowing he was just in the other room.

"You'll do as I say because you DOG'S need the practice with your harmonies. They have been off during this song and I want them to be perfect when we present it to Griffen!"

Stacy decided to try and sneak a peek at the, what sounded like a group of boys, talking with Gustavo.

"But that's not fair, we have been here since 6 am, and we haven't even had lunch" A short tan boy with a hockey helmet protested, it was currently 4 in the afternoon. Looks like these boys were working beyond hard for this song.

"Yeah we are exhausted" a tall boy with brown hair and the most piercing hazel eyes she had ever seen jumped in.

"I don't care I want this to be perfect!" Gustavo yelled back

"Can't we at least have a break?" this time a tall blonde boy with endearingly bushy eyebrows said.

"FINE, if you HAVE to have a break take it now and be back in an hour!" Gustavo finally gave in and sat at his desk

"YES!" All four boys shouted as they went to go grab their things from the sound booth.

"Looks like I won't have to break up the fight after all" a voice said from behind Stacy and made her jump at being caught snooping.

"Oh yeah looks like everything is...KELLY!" once Stacy saw who it was she immediately embraced the petit woman she knew as Gustavo's personal assistant, but who was more like an aunt to her over the years.

"Hey there Stacy! Oh my goodness I can't believe how much you have grown!"

Stacy laughed and tucked some of her curly hair behind her hear " Yeah five years will do that to you"

Kelly smiled "Well let's get you settled in, how was your flight from New York?"

"It was fine" Walking over to the secretary desk the both sat down and talked as if they have never been apart.

"Hey who's that talking to Kelly?" Carlos asked as him and the boys made their wait to the entrance of Rocque Records, duffle bags in hand"

"Don't know, never seen her before" Logan replied first

"She's cute" James say grabbing his lucky comb and mirror making sure his hair was as perfect as it usually was.

"James, what happened to out agreement?" Kendall said still not seeing the girl as he was on his phone trying to see if he had received any word from Lucy. After getting back together with Jo and seeing that it just wasn't working out, he wanted to officially try and start over with the rocker girl. So far nothing had happened, she wasn't responding to his texts or answering his calls.

"Look that agreement to not date obviously doesn't apply anymore now that there is a new cute girl!" the tall brunette declared as they watched the new girl and Kelly talk.

Finally looking up from his phone Kendall was struck with shock. This girl was beyond "cute" she was gorgeous. Putting his phone in his pocket he decided that some health competition between him and James would be fun. It was time to put on the Kendall Charm. Logan and Carlos saw the exchange and knew that look on Kendall's face meant that a competition between Team Top Shelf was going to happen...and if it was anything like the one between Lucy, it wasn't going to be pretty.

As they got closer to the door Kelly and the new girl stood up to talk to Gustavo's office

'Now's your chance Knight...go for it'

Brushing the girl with his shoulder hard enough to make her drop the papers, she was taken by surprise and was bending down to get the papers when Kendall decided to "help" her out.

"Sorry about that didn't really see you there" it was an easy excuse, she looked like he was 5'1 maybe 5'2 and he being a good 6'0 feet could have easily missed her in his sight.

"It's no problem" oh she had a pretty speaking voice, deep but not in a manly way, more like Diana Agron.

"I'm Kendall" He caught her eyes. They were so rich and dark brown he could get lost in them.

James seeing what ways happening decided to not let Kendall win that easy.

"And I'm James" now bending down to help grab papers as well. Carlos, Logan, and Kelly just stared at the interaction, trying not to laugh.

"Stacy! What are you doing?"

Looking over to who just spoke the girl, now known as Stacy, jumped up and forgot all about the papers on the floor.

"Oh, hi Uncle Gustavo!"

"UNCLE GUSTAVO" All the boys yelled as they now stared at the new girl hug their "Evil" record producer like he was a giant teddy bear.

**Enter BTR theme song music! OH OH OH OH! And that is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think! :) **


End file.
